Imprisonment
by ichiruki12741
Summary: His eyes, his hair, his body, all giving off an aura cold as ice. His scent so intoxicating! His body glitters in the light. Images of him consistently replay into my mind, causing me to have a conscious “imprisonment.” He is a vampire! amuto
1. The Beginning of His Intoxication

_Hey everyone! I'm starting a new Amuto story titled "Imprisonment." I hope you all will enjoy reading it!(: Make sure to review and comment my work I want your feedback so I can further improve my writing. Arigato :) _

_Disclaimer:_

_First of all I __**DON'T OWN **__Shugo Chara or any of its characters Peach Pit does…_

_But!! I __**DO OWN **__this story._

_Mkay so here is the summary for my new story:_

_**His eyes, his hair, his body, all giving off an aura cold as ice. His scent so intoxicating! His body glitters in the light. Images of him consistently replay into my mind, causing me to have a conscious "imprisonment." **_

**Tip before reading my story:** I will splitting character parts into "**POV's"** so you know who is talking and what "**point of view"** the story is being told in.

* * *

**IMPRISONMENT CHAPTER I: **_The Beginning of His Intoxication_

**Amu's POV:**

I'm 16 years old. I'm finishing up my sophomore year in high school. They say all sophomores are so immature and un-cool, but I use my attitude to create a cool, spicier character that everyone in the school will love.

(Crowd is in awe at Amu Hinamori's entrance into the school building)

*screams of the high school student's "Isn't she just so 'cool and spicy!!!'"*

I have a model walk that just came naturally to me since I have long slender legs. I'm also the tallest in my class sometimes students mistake me as an upper classman. Though that doesn't trouble me much because I love being the center of attention just not when that kind of attention attracts the wrong people.

My striking pink hair does enough of all the attracting in the school. Some of the popular stuck up bitches like Saaya Yamabuki, or her best friend Lulu de Morselle Yamamoto, always pick on me and bully me any way possible throughout the school day. My life as a sophomore can be very miserable, but my best friend Utau Hoshina really knows how to make a school day turn out for the best.

*The school bell rings*

Great time for gym! Gym was the funnest period of the day because I had great aerobic skills. Today was fitness testing, run and jump to be exact. One of the things I was most famous for in gym class.

"Okay Miss Hinamori your up first!" said my gym teacher.

I ran for the jump then as I began to lift my body over the jump, a giant kickball came flying at me!!

I dropped down onto the mat hitting my head on the jump pole. Blood spewed out of my mouth… I couldn't see anything!! I blacked out for what felt like hours, but was really ony a few minutes. Suddenly I felt weightless, and heard some voices surrounding my unconcious body.

"I'm so sorry coach I'll take her to the infirmary."

"Thank you sempai Tsukiyomi, please take care of Amu."

"No prob."

Slowly I began regaining my conciousness, though my vision was still very blurry. I realized from the talking that a student had been carring my to the nurse's office. It had to have been a senior though the way that teacher was adressing him.

"Tsukiyomi sempai." I called to him remembering his name from his brief convo with my gym teacher.

"Yo what's wrong? Are you hurt anywhere? Cuz you passed out back there… I was sorta worried. By the way call me Ikuto."

"Ikuto…" I said before losing conciousness again. This time when I was out cold. I felt something soft beneath me, though it was very comforting. I layed there for awhile not getting up because something just felt right laying there.

Suddenly something cold reached out and tuched my hand. I began to shiver. This made me wide awake. I saw I was inside the nurse's office, but there was a boy there whom I didn't know of. He was holding my hand like he was my close lover or something… that really creeped me out. Though, the boy was just so cute I couldn't help but form a blush on my cheeks.

He then called out to me.

"Amu…" His voice sounding so familiar to me. Could he have been the boy who carried me all the way here?

"Ikuto?" I asked with a puzzeled face.

"Yes, I'm Ikuto." He said with a cute smile on his face.

"Well Ikuto, can you please let go of my hand?"

"Oh but why? It looked like you were enjoying it." Ikuto said now with a coniving smirk on his face. He had the most gorgeous dark blue sapphire eyes, and hair that you'd think he was from some sort of anime or manga. His scent and body were just intoxicating me while he sat by the bed side. His question only making me blush even deeper. Almost as if I were red as a tomato.

"Hey now, conceded jerk face. I would like my hand back so that I can get the heck out of here."

"Amu is that anyway to talk to your savior?" He said looking at me with the cutest kitty eyes I had ever seen! Then he made a paw-like fist infrount his face. It looked just so adorable it made me wanna pet his head.

"Whatever." I said back to him, trying to keep my cool and spicy additude.

"Well when can I leave the nurses office Ikuto?"

"When the school day is over. The nurse said you got a concussion so she wants you to keep rested. Also the school contacted your parents so you'll be staying with me at my house tonight since your parents are on vacation in Florida. By the way don't worry about your sister Ami she's staying over my sister Utau's house."

"Wait a sec Utau is your sister?!!!!! And wait I have to stay with a _perverted_ Kitty cosplaying guy?! What the hell!" Man can this day get even more strange than it has already started?

**- End of chapter 1- **

* * *

**HERE IS A PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

_**I heard the ball hit a girl who was in a gym class while using my sonar. Having bat-like instincts really has helped me these past few years. I then ran to the girl and found she was unconscious on a gym mat. She had blood pouring from her mouth, her scent was making me crazy! I've never felt this way towards any person before. I then felt my fangs growing inside my mouth, shit!**_

**A/N:**

Okay I wanna know wat chu all think of my story so far so make sure you press da **review button**!!!!! You know you want to(; It's very **tempting! **Hahaha if you review I'll put up the next chappy faster muh hahahahahaha!!! Sowwy I gotta evil laugh ^;;^ hint hint(:


	2. A Mansion of Bishie Madness!

_Hey everyone I'm back(: sorry it took me so long to update this story, __**my computer crashed **__on me so I ended up having to get a new one :( poowy! Also I have some great news!!!! Shugo Chara Encore is out :] YESH!!! I'm sooo happy. The first chapter was sooo amazing I can't wait to read more of Peach-Pit's work! If you haven't read the new chapter yet you really should! I highly recommend it! x3 hehehe ok well here is the moment you've all been waiting for! Dun dun dun dun...._

_The new chapter of my_ **imprisonment! **

**I Do**** NOT ****own Shugo Chara!**

**Imprisionment chapter 2:**** A Mansion of Bishie Madness!**

**Amu's POV:**

Omg I can't believe I am going over this pervert's house! My parents say I have to live with him for 3 whole weeks!! That's just crazy... what kind of parent would leave their child with a complete stranger? Oh that's right mine would. Probably Utau got to them and bribed Ami with concert tickets to convince my parents that I'd be ok to stay with Ikuto.

I mean I'm glad in all to be able to stay with my best friend Utau but I just don't trust her perverted brother. He's just weird!

"Amu, we are here, snap out of the day dream."

"Oh, sorry..." I said unbuckling myself from Ikuto's car. I can't believe Ikuto drives a Lamborghini, I mean I knew Utau and her family were rich and all but nothing compared to this...

"Whoa! This is your house?! This looks amazing!"

"Hehe yep it's mine. I'm glad you like it Amu..." Ikuto said with a smirk on his face. I could just tell from that, that he was scheming.

**Ikuto's POV:**

Man Amu is just something else, her scent is piercing me! It gives me a strong desire to want to devour her, but I know I must control myself, I'll get her in time.

*smirks*

"Ikuto what are you smirking about?"

"Oh nothing, you'll find out sooner or later."

"Ok then..."

Amu just looked at me with the cutest confused expression. She was blushing a light pink.

Just then the sunlight beamed really bright. Oh shit I better get out of the sunlight or I'll start shimmering!

As I moved into a shadier area of my front yard Amu gave me a strange look.

"Ikuto you got some glitter on you!"

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**She's in the room next to me."**

"**Well I'm going in to greet her then!"**

"**No wait don't!!"  
**

**Shaddap!!**

**A/n: **_Sorry that this chapter was a little shorter this time. I'll make sure to write longer next weekend. Again I'm sooooo damn sorry it took me a long time to update, MY COMPUTER CRASHED! :( Well please please _**REVIEW! **_  
_

_Oh BTW spoil alert!! (DON'T READ BELOW UNLESS U WANNA GET SPOILED)_

**Kuukai kissed Utau in the Shugo Chara Encore manga! It was a really good chapter so I recommend reading it. Also there has been a runor that Ikuto will be comming back to the anime and manga in a matter of a few weeks!!! Wahoo! I can't wait!**


	3. A Whole New World

_Hey guess what? I updated 2x in one week!!! That's a first! Ha ha ha!! Sorry fellow readers I can be very random(: it's in my nature…. Lol so anyways… I got a question to answer from the ff user: _**Amu Tsukiyomi**

**Her question: "**Is Ikuto... A Twilight-ish Vampire?"

**My answer:** He is very much like a vampire from Twilight but, the glitter in the way he shimmers is not really on his skin, it's more like there's dust-like particles surrounding his body. Like a glitter aura lol… (just not to much that it actually looks like smoke)

Sorry if that was a little confusing .

_Ok so here is a long awaited chapter along with some cookies! Yesh, welcome to the dark side!! Muh hahahahaha!!!_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! Or Twilight**

**Imprisonment Chapter 3:**** A Whole New World**

**Utau's POV:**

*Opens front door to the Tsukiyomi mansion, and yells out…*

"Ikuto! I'm Home!"

"Shushhh, Utau you need to be more quiet Amu just fell asleep." Ikuto whispered to me as he came down the stairs to great me at the door.

"She's sleeping now?? What did you two do that made her so tired that she had to go to bed before ten?" I looked at him while giving a puzzled look.

"It's a loooong story, but to make it short… Amu got drunk so I carried her to the guest room and plopped her onto the bed and she fell right to sleep."

"Ohh well you didn't do anything to her did you?"

"No, but I probably would've had you not come home."

*Ikuto smirks*

"Wow… I don't even want to know now. Just don't hurt her or you'll be my next meal!"

"I promise I'll take care of her, even if it means life or death."

"Kay good."

"So… can I go see her now????"

"Shaddap! Your being so loud! And no Utau u'll see her later."

"First of all we need to discuss the next meeting."

"Ok."

**Narrator's POV:**

There are 3 different types of clans that live amongst the humans in the human realm. There is the vampires, werewolves, and the supernatural hunters. The vampires are known as the Tsukiyomis, the werewolves are known as the Hotoris, and the supernatural hunters go by a company named "Easter."

The Tsukiyomi family has recently been setting up vampire meetings to discuss about how they are going to keep the Hotoris from attacking humans. There has been many attacks resently. Their leader is unknown, but the soon successor next in line for their king's thrown is Hotori Tadase. It has been said though that in order for him to receive the crown he must marry.

**Amu's POV:**

"Huh? Where am I?"

*room spins from effects of alcohol*

"IKUTO!!" I cried out.

And within a second he was by my bed side.

"What's wrong Amu?"

"I don't feel so good." I said getting up quickly from he bed but then I felt myself being pushed back down.

"Oh no you don't missy, you need to stay in bed and rest I don't want you to get into an accident after all that you did."

"What did I do??"

**Utau's POV:**

"Mother what are we going to do? There is a human living with us now. the Hotoris are bound to sniff her out, then our layor will be uncovered!"

"Don't worry my daughter, I've signed a contract with a company that is willing to keep the family under their protection."

"What does that mean?"

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Her blood, my thirst… things that can make werewolves go crazy!"**

"**Don't you dare!"**

"**I'm sorry, I've fallen in love with you"**

**A/N: **_Well I tried writing a little bit longer but my eyes hurt from being on the computer all day long. I'm going to update more frequently though so don't worry(:_

_Thx for all the reviews! So all I ask is for you to keep your_**REVIEW**_ing!_


End file.
